love is not perfect
by alpha1delta
Summary: marie is now a month pregnant and life seems perfect till a trip to the amazon changes every thing. join kyle on a new adventure as he meet new friend, some family and maybe some new enemy's. read and review please:)
1. the coversation

iMy names kyle and being married is not all that bad yes it might seem weird that marie got pregnant, we at one point shared a very special night together and then that when marie told me she was pregnant.

This is my life of love, romance and some road blocks but hay love ain't perfect.

KYLE, marie screamed

What, kyle asked

Help me with this nest, asked marie

You know you could have said my name in a less threatening tone but ok, kyle replied

Kyle walked over to marie to help her with the nest.

So what are you going to do this weekend, asked marie

Maybe hang with you friend mike and go to the lake, kyle replied

That sounds fun, marie said

But I thought you guys were going to go to the amazon this weekend, added marie

Believe me babe we are going but you are coming, kyle said in a seductive tone.

No im not, said marie

Haha, yes you are this is going to be are honey moon, said kyle

No, replied marie while turning around

Please, asked kyle with puppy dog eyes

Marie sighs

Ok, I'll go under one condition, said marie

And what would that be, asked kyle

We get a separate hallow from mike, marie said

I'm good with that, said kyle

So when are we going, asked marie

Tomorrow, replied kyle


	2. setting off

So do you want to go to the café, asked kyle

Maybe, marie somewhat of a whisper

Is something wrong marie, kyle asked

Marie sighs, its just I might be a burden on your trip to the Amazon, replied marie

Well, I not going by myself, kyle said

But I thought mike was coming, asked marie

Mike got sick so he is not coming, replied kyle

Let me guess to much coffee, marie asked

How did you know, kyle teased

Lucky guess, marie replied

Marie sighs

Marie we are only going to be there for two weeks we will be fine, kyle said

It just what if I go into early labor I mean that could ruin our whole trip, marie said

Kyle wrap's his wing around marie.

Babe, just imagine what the Amazon would look like, said kyle

I heard it's a dangerous place, said marie

Babe, danger is my middle name, well not really but that's not the point, kyle said

Well im tired lets go to bed, said marie yawning

Okay, said kyle

**The next day**

So are we all ready, asked kyle

Ready as I ever be, marie replied

And with that they took off towards the Amazon

**To be continued**

**Sorry for the short chapter**


	3. an unexspected incounter

Kyle was fling next to marie , the air was warm the sky was amazing.

How are you holding up, asked kyle

Fine but I could use some rest though, replied marie

Alright I see a branch down there lets perch on it and rest, said nike

Both nike and marie landed on the branch.

Marie you just stay here and rest maybe even sleep I am going to scope out the area and see where we are, nike said before flew into the sky.

Marie yawned.

I could use a rest but I want to stay awake because I don't want to be vulnerable to other animals, marie said to herself

Than marie heard something behind her so she turned around to see two black eye that when marie screamed.

Kyle was scoping out the area when all of a sudden he heard a scream.

Kyle darted down towards the noise to find marie laying on her back holding her chest and breathing hard.

First kyle was confused until he saw the raven perched on the branch infront of her.

Kyle took action.

Why did you do that, kyle screamed at the raven.

Didn't mean to, the raven said in a somewhat monotone voice

Kyle was about to nag at the raven again but marie interrupted him.

Kyle its alright I'm fine he just startled me that's all, marie said

Kyle sighed

Whats your name, asked kyle

Exzander, replied the raven.

Well exzander could tell me where to…., kyle didn't get to finish because exzander said, the amazon is 62 mile that way, exzander said

Thanks, kyle said

And a word of advice keep you eyes on that female the amazon can be a dangerous place the tree and forest are watching, exzander said with a chuckle

I'll keep that in mind, kyle said

Kyle turned his head to see the raven one last time but found that he was gone.

**5 hours later**

Babe I know how much this honeymoon means to you but I need to rest my stamina is low and I swear if I don't rest I'm going to fall out of the sky, marie wined

Okay babe lets go find a branch to sleep on than we'll leave in the morning ok, nike said

Ok, replied marie

And with that they landed on a branch and slept till the next day.


End file.
